


Farkaséhség

by Lizzie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Teen wolf, Theo/LiamTheo sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ő lesz az, aki behódol, és nem az, akinek behódolnak... :)Figyelmeztetés:18+, slashJó olvasást!





	1. Vágy a behódolásra

**Vágy a behódolásra**

 

Theo nem értette, mi történik vele. Mi az a furcsa éhség, amit napok óta érez? Miért jár csak azon az esze, milyen lehet, amikor a farkas énje behódol Liamnek? Mi ez a megmagyarázhatatlan gondolat, ami átjárta?  
Liam fürkésző tekintetére tért magához.  
– Baj van? – kérdezte a fiú, mire a kiméra csak a fejét rázta. – Nagyon elgondolkodtál.  
– Szoktam – gúnyolódott Theo, mire a másik csak sóhajtott. Liam nem akart veszekedni párjával, inkább visszafordult a könyvéhez, hogy tanuljon a dolgozatokra.

Este szorosan egymás mellett feküdtek, ám Theo nem tudott aludni. Újra és újra lejátszódott előtte, ahogy Liam fölé kerül, odahajol hozzá, és megcsókolja, átvéve tőle az irányítást. Kezeivel és ajkaival bebarangolja testének minden porcikáját, és mikor ő már csak sóhajtozni tud, a magáévá teszi.   
Theo ajkait önkéntelen nyögés hagyta el, ami felébresztette a mellette békésen alvó Liamet.

– Hm... Miért nem alszol? – kérdezte Liam álomtól karcos hangon, ami megremegtette Theo lelkét. Annyira aranyos volt a fiú, ahogy aggódó tekintettel, ám alvástól kócos hajjal felé hajolt. – Rémálmok?  
– Nem. Csak... – Theo ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna, megcsókolta a fiút. Liam nem teketóriázott, rögtön megnyitotta ajkait a kimérának, majd nyakát átölelve viszonozta a csókot. Theo végigsimított a vérfarkas mellkasán, majd kezei a pizsamafelső alá tévedtek, és egy hirtelen rántással leszaggatta róla a zavaró ruhadarabot, hogy a selymes bőrt érinthesse. Alig pár pillanat kellett csak, hogy mindkettejükről lekerüljenek a ruhák, és meztelenül simuljanak össze. A csókot megszakítva Liam ajkai levándoroltak a kiméra nyakához, aki oldalra fordított fejjel engedett neki, ezzel behódolva a vérfarkasnak. Ilyet csak ritkán tett, így Liam kissé meglepődött a dolgon, de folytatta Theo bőrének kóstolgatását.  
Mikor Liam már elégnek érezte a másik testének felfedezését, ráült Theo csípőjére, hogy tovább lépjenek, ám a kiméra megragadva a derekát, ezzel megállásra késztetve a fiút.

Liam csak nézett Theo vágytól ragyogó szemeibe, nem értette, miért állította meg a kiméra, hiszen tudta, hogy a másik élvezi az együttlétüket.  
– Azt akarom, hogy a magadévá tegyél – suttogta olyan halkan Theo, hogy ha Liam nem lett volna vérfarkas, meg se hallotta volna.  
– Tessék? De... te nem akartad, hogy...  
– Tudom - mordult rá frusztráltan Theo a fiúra, majd nagyot sóhajtott. – Most szeretném...  
Nem kellett folytatnia, Liam máris az ajkaira tapadt, és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte párját. Theo halkan nyögött alatta, lábait terpeszbe húzva vonta magához magához még közelebb a vérfarkast, aki elégedetten morogva hajolt a nyakához, hogy gyengéden megharapdálja az érzékeny bőrt. Kezeivel végigsimított Theo oldalán, majd lejjebb vezetve azt, belemarkolt a kiméra fenekébe.

Theo önmagán meglepődve érezte, mennyi élvezi, amit Liam művelt vele. Eddig ő volt az, aki kezdeményezett a másiknál, aki irányította a dolgokat, ő volt, aki kényeztette Liamet, ám most, hogy Liamnél volt a gyeplő, el kellett ismernie, igencsak kellemes volt számára, amit a másik művelt a testével. Észre sem vette, mikor kezdte el tágítani Liam, meg sem érezte, csak akkor, amikor már három ujjal lazította el az izmait.   
Mikor a fiú eléggé ellazultnak érezte a kiméra bejáratát, könyökére támaszkodva kissé megemelte magát, hogy Theo szemébe nézhessen.  
– Biztos vagy benne? – fúrta tekintetét a kiméráéba Liam. Még egyszer meg akart arról bizonyosodni, hogy Theónak valóban jó, amit csinálnak, és nem csak azért engedi át neki a vezető szerepet, mert annyit rágta érte a fülét.  
– A francba, Liam, ne várakoztass már! Kezdj már... – morgott Theo, ám szavai nyögésbe fúltak. Kieresztett karmai alatt felsírt a lepedő, háta ívbe hajlott, és mélyet nyögött, mikor megérezte Liam férfiasságát, ahogy elmerült benne. Még sosem érezte magát ilyen teljesnek, ennyire boldognak, mint ebben a pillanatban. Karjaival átölelte Liamet, arcát a másik nyakába temette, és mélyen magába szívta a vérfarkas megnyugtató illatát.

Liam pár pillanatot várt, hogy a másik hozzászokjon az érzéshez, majd lassan mozogni kezdett. Theo felnyögött közvetlenül a füle mellett, ami elvette a józan eszét. Hangosan mordulva lökte be magát keményen a másikba, de Theót nem zavarta Liam durvasága. Sőt! Csípőjét megemelve és lágyan körözve vele biztatta a vérfarkast, hogy gyorsítson.  
Mikor már közel volt a beteljesüléshez, Liam egy mély csókot adott a kiméra ajkaira. Agyaraik összeütköztek, de ez egyiket sem zavarta. Liam mélyet, keményet lökött a másikba, mire mindkettejüket elérte a beteljesülés.

Theo elégedetten feküdt Liam alatt. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire élvezni fogja, ha alárendelt helyzetbe kerül. Talán nem is az alárendelt a megfelelő szó erre. Inkább... egyfajta bizalom volt ez, egy újabb szint, melyen Liammel sikerült feljebb lépniük. Azzal, hogy hagyta, Liam a magáévá tegye, nem lett kiszolgáltatott, sokkal inkább olyan volt, mintha élvezte volna a vérfarkas gondoskodását. Talán nem ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, amikor hagyta Liamet kicsit dominálni.  
Liam megsimogatta az arcát, mire Theo visszatért a gondolatai közül.  
– Theo...  
– Ne mondj semmit! Csak elrontanád – tette a mutatóujját a fiú ajkaira Theo.  
Liam nagyot sóhajtott, de mikor észrevette a kiméra elégedettnek tűnő arcát, elmosolyodott, majd a párja mellé gördült, és hozzábújt.  
– Szeretlek! – suttogta.  
– Csak nem bírtad ki, hogy ne szólalj meg – csóválta meg a fejét a kiméra, de mosolygott. Egyfajta boldogság járta át a lelkét a másik vallomását hallva.  
– Én is szeretlek, te idióta! – mondta Theo.  
Pár pillanat múlva már csak Liam halk hortyogása töltötte meg a szoba csendjét. Theo a fiú felé fordulva figyelte néhány percig Liam békés arcát, majd lassan őt is mély, elégedett álomba merült.


	2. Liam idióta ötletei közül talán mégsem mind olyan rémes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itt a második apróság. Jó olvasást! :)

**Liam idióta ötletei közül talán mégsem mind olyan rémes**

 

Theo egyre dühösebb lett Liamre. Már napok óta csak a hülyeségeivel zargatta, egyre képtelenebb ötleteket talált ki, és ez már a kiméra agyára ment.   
– Nem! – csattant fel, már azelőtt, hogy Liam megszólalhatott volna.  
– Még meg sem szólaltam – sértődött meg a vérfarkas.  
– Nem is kell, már tudom, hogy egy újabb sületlenséget találtál ki. Gondolom, ez is egy azon frappáns agymenéseid közül, mint hogy kipróbálnád a vibrátort, vagy milyen lenne teljes farkas alakban szexelni…  
Liam elpirult, hogy a saját ötleteit a másik szájából hallotta. Mennyivel másképp hangzott, mikor Theo gúnyos hangsúlyával volt előadva.  
– Azért ennyire nem voltak azok olyan rossz dolgok. – Liam valóban így is gondolta, bár látva Theo merev elutasítását, ez kicsit visszakozásra késztette.  
– Csak te hiszed, hogy nem azok…  
– Akkor hagyjuk – legyintett Liam, de a másik észrevette rajta, mennyire elszontyolodott a vérfarkas.  
– Na ki vele! – mondta Theo úgy, mintha a fogát húzták volna, de Liam újra felragyogó mosolya végett valahogy már nem bánta annyira, hogy hagyja, a fiú traktálja a furcsaságaival.  
– Nos...  
És Liam már mondta is, mit is szeretne kipróbálni. Csak mondta és mondta nagy lelkesen, ám Theo csak az első mondatot hallotta meg, utána az agya valahogy kikapcsolt – mert Liam általában sokat dumált ugyanarról a dologról, így már ösztönösen nem hallotta meg, ami nem érdekelte –, és csak motyogást érzékelt. Arra eszmélt fel, hogy a vérfarkas kérdő tekintettel figyeli a reakcióit.  
– Na?  
– Hm... Ez nem olyan hülye ötlet. – Theo csak a fejét rázta, mikor Liam vigyorogva örült a válaszának.   
– Akkor benne vagy?   
Annak az esdeklő tekintetnek nem lehet nemet mondani, gondolta a kiméra, majd grimaszolva, de bólintott.  
Liam majdnem a levegőbe öklözött örömében.

Theo már másnap megtapasztalhatta, milyen is az, ha Liam rápörög valamire. Egyszerűen nem lehetett levakarni az arcáról a vigyort, ami már kezdte idegesíteni a kimérát. Csak legyenek már túl rajta, sóhajtotta, akárhányszor végig kellett néznie Liam ámokfutását.  
Aznap délutánra beszélték meg, hogy végrehajtják Liam idióta elképzelését a szabadban történő szexről.  
Liam addig vonszolta az erdőben a fák közt, míg nem talált egy számára tökéletes helyszínt, ahová leterítheti a pokrócot, amit magával hozott. Theo fintorogva ült le mellé.  
– És hogy gondoltad? Essünk egymásnak, mint a vadak? – gúnyolódott Theo, de valahol belül átjárta az izgatottság, és érezte, hogy az erdő hangjai, az illatok, főleg Liam illata, hatással vannak a benne élő farkasra. Liamre tekintve észrevette, hogy a másik is behunyt szemmel a környezetükre koncentrál, átjárja a nyugalom, a béke érzése.  
– Nem – szólalt meg halkan Liam, mintha bűn lenne megtörni ezt a békés együttlétet a hangos beszéddel. – Inkább csak... az a lényeg, hogy együtt vagyunk itt. Ha nem akarod, nem fogom rád erőltetni. Nekem már az is haladás, hogy nem fordultál sarkon, és hagytál faképnél.  
Theo horkantott.  
– Elhiheted, hogy megfordult a fejemben a gondolat.  
– Sejtettem – mosolyodott el Liam. – Éppen ezért méltányolom annyira, hogy mégis itt vagy – hajolt közel hozzá a vérfarkas, majd megcsókolta Theót, aki nem habozott viszonozni azt, karjaival magához szorítva a fiút.

Theót elbódította Liam közelsége, így szinte már el is feledkezett arról, hol is vannak, míg a másik le nem döntötte a takaróra, és meg nem érezte a kényelmetlen – kövektől fájón szúró és kemény – talajt. Morogva lökte le magáról a másikat, majd ő maga kerekedett a vérfarkas fölé, és a másik kezeit a feje fölé szegezve csókolta meg a fiút.   
Liamnek, ha kellemetlen is volt a földön feküdni, nem panaszkodott. Élvezte a Theóból áradó erőt, ahogy leszorította a takaróra, és mégis... más volt. A kiméra nem sietett, csak csókolta, harapta a nyakát, mire Liam kéjesen sóhajtva hajtotta félre a fejét, behódolva a másiknak, aki morogva harapott rá egy kicsit erősebben nyaka érzékeny bőrére.

Gyorsan vetkőztették le egymást, örömmel konstatálva, hogy meztelen bőrük végre összesimul. Theo ráülve Liam csípőjére jelezte szándékát, hogy is szeretné érezni Liamet. A fiú elmosolyodott, majd bemarkolva a kiméra fenekébe, igazította a helyes pózba párját, hogy álló problémáik egymáson legyenek. Ujjai végigsimítottak Theo hátsóján, majd a bejárata felé kalandoztak, ami nyögést csalt elő a kimérából. Theo csípője körözni kezdett a másikén, mire Liam fejét hátrafeszítve nyögött egy nagyot. Csodálatos érzés volt ahogy merevedéseik összedörzsölődtek, ám mindketten tudták, hogy még jobb lesz egyesülni egymással.  
Liam kissé megemelkedve előkotorta a síkosítót a táskájából, majd elkezdte előkészíteni Theót. Mikor egyik ujja a másikba hatolt, másik kezével lehúzta magához párját, és csókolni kezdte. Egymás szájába sóhajtva jelezték a másik számára, mennyire is élvezik a dolgot.  
Liam szinte észrevétlenül hatolt be párjába, aki megszakítva a csókot nyöszörgött a telítettség érzésétől. Tökéletes volt, Liam egyszerűen tökéletes volt, ahogy magában érezte. A vérfarkas kissé megemelve csípőjét biztatta a kimérát mozgásra, mire Theo lágy ringatózásba kezdett. Élvezte, hogy még ha ő is volt, akit magáévá tett Liam, mégis ő határozhatta meg, hogyan is tegye.   
Nyögéseik összeolvadtak az erdő neszeivel, a szél susogva vitte tovább a szerelem hangjait. A gyönyör kiáltásai messzire szálltak, és csak ők maradtak egymáson fekve, összegabalyodva a takarón.

– Ez a szar kényelmetlen – morgott Theo a takarót rángatva, hátha akkor kevésbé szúrja a hátsóját, a pokróc alá bekerült kövek.  
Liam csak kuncogott, tudta, hogy Theót nem igazán ez zavarja, sokkal inkább az a tény, hogy mennyire élvezte az újdonság varázsát.   
A kiméra kissé dühösen meredt a nevetgélő fiúra, majd nagyot sóhajtva takarta be meztelen testüket, mert, ha nem is fázott, azért nem akart teljesen pucéran feküdni az erdő talaján. El kellett ismernie a farkas énje igencsak élvezettel dorombolt a bőre alatt a természetben töltött idő és párja elégedettségtől fűtött illata miatt, de erről nem kell Liamnek tudnia. Még a fejébe szállna a dolog, és újabb – ennél sokkal rosszabb – tippekkel állna elő, mivel tudnák feldobni a szexet, ami már így is nagyszerű volt, de persze Liam Dunbar kíváncsisága nem ismert határokat.


	3. Éhség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És itt az utolsó. :)
> 
> Kritikáknak nagyon örülnék. ^^

**Éhség**

 

Theo utált vásárolni, és itt nem a ruhákról és egyéb személyes dolgokról van szó, hanem általában véve a vásárlásról. Még egy liter tejet is szájhuzigálva vett meg a boltban, de mivel Liam fog főzni, így neki kellett megejteni a bevásárlást.  
Mikor Theo végzett ezzel a tortúrával, betette a papírzacskókat a kocsiba, majd hazahajtott.  
Haza… Még mindig furcsa volt így gondolni a Liammel közös lakásukra, és melegség töltötte el a lelkét minden alkalom, mikor belépett az ajtón, és párja mosolya fogadta.

– Megjöttél? – jelent meg Liam a konyha ajtajában, majd sietve kikapta az egyik zacskót Theo kezéből, és a konyhába vitte, hogy kipakolhasson mindent. Keze fürgén járt, minden hozzávalót a vacsorához megmosott, megpucolt, aprított. Theo az ajtónál állva figyelte Liamet.  
A fiú tapasztaltan forgolódott a konyhában. Egyszer Theo meg is jegyezte ezt neki, mire a vérfarkas elmondta, mennyit segített anyjának az ételek elkészítésében, és az évek alatt ráragadt a nő tudása, és meg is szerette a főzést.  
– Nem segítenél? – nézett rá Liam felvont szemöldökkel.  
– Nem igazán – fintorgott Theo, de végül odaállt Liam mellé, és felvágta az elé rakott húst, míg a másik előkészítette a serpenyőt, és beletette a zöldségeket, és fűszereket szórt rájuk.  
Mialatt a zöldségek párolódtak, Liam már nyújtotta is felé a kezét, hogy adja oda a húst, amit egy másik serpenyőbe öntött, hogy megsüthesse.

Theo Liam háta mögé állva figyelte a fiú ténykedését, közvetlenül a válla fölött, tenyerét a vérfarkas derekára simítva.  
Liam lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt megérezve, hogy párja mennyire közel van hozzá, majd rutinosan folytatta a hús és a zöldségek kavarását.  
Mikor elkészült, nekiállt volna a következő feladatának, de Theo szorosan odapréselte testével a pulthoz, így Liam nem tudott mozdulni sem, és nem is akart igazán szabadulni a kellemes szorultságból.  
– Theo…  
A másik szinte meg sem hallotta, hogy a nevén szólítsák, csak mély levegőt vett, és magába szívta a vérfarkas semmivel sem összetéveszthető otthon-illatát.  
Liam eleinte még ellenkezett, mondván, hogy el kell készülnie a vacsorával, ám egy idő után ő maga mozdult, hogy Theo még jobban odasimulhasson hozzá, kezeivel hátra nyúlva markolt bele szerelme hajába.  
Theo csókot lehelt Liam póló alól kilógó nyakhajlatára, majd maga felé fordította a fiút, hogy mélyen, szenvedélyesen tapassza ajkait párjáéra. A vérfarkas karjait a kiméra nyaka köré fonta, mire Theo a feneke alá nyúlva megemelte Liamet, aki a másik dereka köré kulcsolta lábait.

Nagyot nyögtek mindketten, mikor megérezték merevedéseiket a másikéhoz simulni a farmer anyagon keresztül. Theo gyorsan felültette a konyhapultra Liamet, majd már csatolta is ki a farmert, hogy lehúzhassa azt róla. Máskor talán nem sietett volna ennyire, de most nagyon kívánta Liamet. Térdre ereszkedett, majd ajkaival lágyan megcsókolta párja férfiasságát.  
– Theo... – nyöszörögte Liam, mikor a kiméra szájába vette a farkát, és szopni kezdte.  
Theo maga sem gondolta volna, de az, hogy ily' módon örömet szerezzen szerelmének, őt is boldogsággal töltötte el. Érezte, ahogy férfiassága megfeszül, figyelmet követelve, de visszafogta magát. Előbb Liam volt a fontos. 

– Theo, én… mindjárt… – nyögte a fiú, majd belemarkolva párja hajába elélvezett.  
Theónak nem sok hiányzott már, hogy ő is a csúcsra érjen, de nem panaszkodott.  
Liam pár pillanat múlva tért csak magához, és mikor észrevette szerelme kényelmetlen helyzetét, sietve leugrott a pultról, majd megcsókolta Theót. Érezte saját ízét a másik szájában, ami megborzongatta.  
Ajkaival lassan haladt lefelé párja állára, onnan a nyakára, miközben kezeivel már a másik nadrágját bontogatta. Mialatt Theo nyakát harapdálta, tenyerével végigsimított a kiméra farkán. Elég volt pár simítás, és Theo már el is élvezett, nagyot nyögve. Kis híján összecsuklott volna, ha Liam ölelése nem tartotta volna. Orrával Liam nyakát szagolgatta, csókolta, még az átélt mámorban úszva.

Theo lassan tért vissza a valóságba. Liam mosolyogva lehelt egy puszit az ajkaira, majd mindketten rendbe szedték magukat.  
A vérfarkas folytatta a főzést, míg a kiméra csak figyelte párját tüsténkedés közben. Tudták, hogy az előbbi tettük pusztán előétel volt, és a főfogásra még kicsit várniuk kell, de mindketten tudták, hogy ami késik nem múlik. Ha Liam főztje nem lenne isteni, Theo már rég a hálóba rángatta volna a fiút, hogy másféleképen csillapítsa éhségét. Azt a fajta éhségét, amit csak Liam ölelése, csókja, teste volt képes enyhíteni.  
Liam, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy a másik figyeli, huncut mosolyt villantott párjára, jelezve, hogy ő is ugyanarra gondol, amire ő.

Amint végeztek a vacsorával, Theo már húzta is maga után Liamet, ám nem a hálóba, csupán a kanapéra, hogy a vérfarkas végre foglalkozzon azzal az éhező részével, amit nem lehet még Liam finom ételeivel sem kielégíteni.  
A helyiséget fűtött sóhajok és nyögések töltötték be, majd két elégedett fiú feküdt a kanapén, egymáshoz bújva, szinte a másik szájából véve a levegőt, hogy aztán amint kicsit pihentek, kezdhessék az egészet elölről, mert a szerelem éhségét sosem lehet kellően csillapítani.


End file.
